The Truth
by Flinky
Summary: A 14 year old orphaned CIA agent is sent to investigate a school. When he enters, he sees a world he never imagined. Seeing people who can transform into Pokemon, he is ordered to "apprehend them". But he wonders what will happen to them. Will he listen to his orders or fight back? Can I right a summary that is not horrible? (this is my first fic).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello World. I am Flinky. This is my First (and likely only) Fan Fiction. Please be honest with reviews and such, just don't hate it without giving a reason. Sorry if this story wastes your time. With that being said, Please enjoy. **

* * *

"Agent X. Wake up." I knew what that meant. Another mission. "Come on, I just got back from ISIS and you're already sending me off again?" I complained. "You signed up for this, now go to the briefing room to receive your assignment."

I climbed out of my bunk and put on my usual clothing: black exercise shorts with a blue t-shirt. I looked into the mirror. I like to think of my self as good-looking, although I'm known to be arrogant. I have white skin with a good tan and dirty blonde hair. For some reason though, my eyes are yellow instead of a more natural color. I don't really mind though. I fumbled for my watch. It was 8:15! I gotta go!

I ran to the meeting room. I saw my boss, Director Alex, among other high-ranking officials. I knew something was going down. He barely sees me in person. He is really busy, running the CIA and stuff. If you don't see it by now, I work at the CIA.

"Mr. Xavier." He said. "Yes?" I replied. "We have a mission for you. There have been a series of fluctuating temperatures near-". "With all due respect," I cut him off, "can you try to speak English? I'm only 14." "We are well aware of that. It is the main reason why we called you here." Now I'm interested. I am the youngest agent so I normally will get sent on missions that take place in a school. This job was no exception.

"We have detected strange activity," said Melissa, Alex's secretary. "Waves with far larger size than normal, slight increases in Gravity, weather that can go from 50 to 80 in half an hour, and sudden changes in the weather. It all is coming from Flintridge Preparatory School in Flintridge, California. It's right outside of Los Angeles. Your mission is to infiltrate and discover the source of the strange activity. Any questions?"

"Yes," I said. "Why can't you get a search warrant and check out the place?" "Two reasons. First, it is a Preparatory school. The parents are quite wealthy and may sue if we do anything to alter their schedule. Second, there are guards that refuse to let anyone in. They denied access to Agent Conway after he showed his identification. They are armed and we can't risk the life of an agent so recklessly. You are of the age in which they may take you as a student there and refrain from firing. Not to mention your 'special abilities'." I figured this would come up. The only reason I'm in the CIA at this age is because of my "special abilities" as Melissa puts it.

When I was born, my body was far more developed than other newborns. I had the mental and physical qualities of a one year old right off the bat. This multiplied over the years. Right now, I am as strong as a man in his twenties. On top of that, I am incredibly agile. I have very strong mental capabilities too. I can't float things with my mind but I can remember most things I see. But my mental strength truly comes out in combat. Time sort of slows down for me when I'm fighting or being attacked, allowing me to react quickly.

These skills are cool and all, but there was a huge problem. Due to my increased mental and muscle power, I need more blood but my mother couldn't supply it. She died but I survived. I lived with my father for seven years. He once left me alone while he went out to go grocery shopping. There was a car crash on the way there that killed him. The government took me in. When they discovered my unique characteristics they gave me an offer to join the CIA at age 10. Best decision I ever made. I dropped my old name, which was Daniel Xavier, and am now known as Special Agent X (although when it's official I'm still called "Mr. Xavier). I've taken out several terrorist groups, an attempted assassination of The President, and sabotaged half of Russia's nukes. I'm usually very successful with my missions.

But I digress. "Mr. Xavier, you will be outside and ready to go within three hours. Feel free to use whatever gear you need."

One of my favorite parts of working here is the gear. They have everything. There are guns, swords, staffs, scanners, and far more. I grabbed my usual gear: a 9mm. Pistol, a sword that can hide in my pocket, a smartphone with several other functions, and my stereotypical secret agent sunglasses. They can take pictures, send a live stream of what I am seeing, predict the path of projectiles, can identify people based on their face, and sense abnormalities in temperature and light.

I waited at the pick up point. From there, I would fly out to California and drive to the location. This part is usually just boring. I'm not going into the details of it.

_5 hours later..._

Here it is. The place didn't look too interesting. There were a couple people there but it was still pretty early. After my drop-off van left, it was time to get moving. It didn't take as much as 5 minutes before I saw something strange. For a brief second, one of the students looked like some yellow rat thing. It could also be a problem with my sunglasses.

_30 minutes of preparation later…_

It's finally time to begin. I put on a backpack like several of the other kids and entered the school. When I got closer, I started to see a blue static. As I got closer to the entrance gate, it got bigger. Luckily, there was no one else around. By the time I was in front of the gate, it was an oval shape slightly bigger than my body. I moved to the left and the oval followed me. I reached out to touch it. My hand just went straight through. I started to walk through it. I just passed straight through. When I passed through, I just stared, awestruck

Instead of where the students once were, there were strange creatures. One looked like a huge blue turtle with two cannons on its shoulders. Another reminded me of a fox except it was black and red. There were strange things everywhere. Thankfully, there were some humans so I wouldn't look out of place. I tried listening to what the animals were saying, but they mostly said the same thing over and over again. I activated my sunglasses translation feature. It allows me to hear what someone is saying translated into English.

"Hey Blastoise!" yelled an orange dragon. The beast I now know as Blastoise responded "Yea, what's up?" "I heard you were learning Hydro Cannon." "And?" "I could help you. The move is similar to Blast Burn-" "Yea, it's a great idea for a fire type help me use a water type attack," Blastoise said sarcastically. The dragon looked at me quickly and turned back to Blastoise. Given my years of experience in the feels, it's generally not a good thing for someone to look at you. I walked away, not wanting to draw any more attention than needed.

I decided to look around the school. There was a huge field that looked like it was for soccer, except it was too small for a high-school field and the center ring was smaller than normal. Also, there were small rectangles where a goal would go. There were four of these side-by-side. I noticed two people walking up to the field. There was a male with a red jacket and hat on one side and a female with a white and pink hat. "You ready Dawn?" Asked the male. "You bet Red." Red. That name seemed vaguely familiar. I used my glasses facial recognition system. After it scanned, it returned, "_No results found. Would you like to search the Internet?_" "Yes" I said. "_Searching...please wait. Match found. Pokémon Trainer Red. Fictional character in Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Fire red, and Leaf green. This person has no confirmed father, and carries Pokémon to fight for him_" Now I think I know what's going on. This place, for some strange reason, has Pokémon!

That's a shock, even for me. I played some Pokémon games when I was young, before I joined the CIA. It would probably be a good idea to put data on Pokémon into my sunglasses. I will also need to take pictures if I want everyone back at the CIA to believe me. I found a sidewalk that led to a group of buildings. Curious, I walked on.

"Hello," said someone (or thing, given what I've seen so far). I turned around to find a humanoid Pokémon. It had blue and black fur, with spikes coming out of his hands and chest. The database on my shades told me it's a Lucario. "Hello," I said back. "Haven't seen you around before. Are one of the people who stay in their morphs?" "Wait, morph?" "Yea, don't you know? When someone is in their Pokémon form?" "Doesn't ring a bell," I said back, hoping for some more information. "Ah, you must be one of the new ninth graders. In that case, welcome to Prep!" "Yea..." I said. "Well that's good, because people come in from 7th grade and no one else can enroll after that." That has got to be a record for the fastest time I've been caught.

"So, do you wanna fight or run away and warn everyone else?" I replied. I always manage to keep that attitude no matter the circumstances. "I'll go with the first one," Lucario replied. I took out my sword and got ready for a fight. "If I win you will leave me alone and not tell anyone that I'm here." I said. "Alright, and if I win I'll take you into our police and detain you." "Challenge accepted."

* * *

**This is probably going to be full of stereotypical things like cliffhangers. Please review and that stuff. Have a nice day. That is the opposite of a bad day. A bad day has six letters. There are two types of days: good and bad. 6 divided by 2 is 3. Half-Life 3 CONFIRMED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world. After a recommendation, I changed the name of the story. That being said, I had this written three days ago but couldn't find he time to publish this. Now here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

All right. Time to fight. Lucario formed a blue bone out of thin-air. My shades say it's a move called Bone Rush. He charged at me. I partied with my sword and struck back. I landed a clean hit but it didn't seem to do much. A huge blue orb was forming between his hands. Just as he launched it at me, I jumped out of the way. I ran at him with my sword. Then, he disappeared. I saw flashes of him in different places. Eventually, I used my shades to predict his next location. On a side note, Lucario is using Extremespeed. I thrust out my blade at just the right time to stab him. Then, my skills picked up. I unleashed a flurry of kicks, stabs, and punches. As I was about to deliver the final blow, he jumped out of the way. Note to self: Pokémon can jump very high. I waited until he was just about to land, then ran up and stabbed him. He was stunned. Then he fell back. There were swirly lines over his eyes. How is that physically possible?

I consider that a win. He looks unconscious. I took out some medication from by bag. The second I gave it to him, he woke up. "So, I won." I said. "I can't believe my first loss was to a pure human." "If it makes you feel better I have superhuman reflexes." "That explains part of it." "Now, you better honor your part of the deal." "Fine. I propose an idea. I'll ask you a question, than you ask me a question. We both must answer truthfully. You on board?" "Yea, I'm good with that."

"I'll start. Who are you?" Lucario asked. "I'm Agent X with the CIA." "You work at the CIA? I wouldn't believe you but I can tell if you are lying." "Yea. Now my turn. How can you transform into a Pokémon?" "We don't know that much, but I'll tell you some things. There are two types of each Pokémon here. An original and a morph. An original was born as a Pokémon, while a morph is one of the students who can turn into a Pokémon. My turn for a question. How are you so good at fighting? You look like a regular human." I figured he would ask this. I told him the story of how I was born overdeveloped. "Oh. I'm sorry about your parents." "It's ok, I've gotten used to it. My turn. How does a student get a morph?" "Uhh, they challenge the original to a battle. They can choose to fight as their regular human form or transform into the Pokémon for the battle. If the challenger wins, they can turn into that Pokémon. My turn. Why did you come here?" "There was strange behavior like huge waves, earthquakes, and other things all around this spot. I was sent to find out why. Now, are you an original or morph?" "I'm an original." "So does that mean-" "Yes, you can turn into a Lucario. Now, I have no more questions, which means you can't ask any either." He ran away.

So, I can turn into a Lucario. This is definitely the most fun I've had on a job for a long time. No matter, I have to gather some evidence for HQ. I walked back to the field. Dawn and Red were still battling. I forgot to ask Lucario about the trainers. Oh well. I took some pictures of them with their Pokémon and walked off. When I was alone, I said, "Call headquarters." "_Calling headquarters. Please wait...Connection Established._"

On the screen was Director Alex. "Hello Mr. Xavier. I trust that you are well?" "Yea. I found something here you may not believe. I'll send you pictures before I explain it." I sent some of the pictures I took. "For reasons I have yet to uncover, students here can transform into a Pokémon and back to human at will." "Agent X, I will ask one time and I will believe you. Is this a joke or is it real?" "It's real." I replied. "Alright. Go around and see what they plan on doing. If you find anything that we can convict them on, send us the evidence. Meanwhile we will see if they are violating any other laws by not informing anyone of their condition. Alex out."

What to do now? I think I'll go and see what else I can learn about this school and my ability to turn into a Lucario. I tried thinking 'transform', 'Lucario', and 'morph', but to no avail. "**Pathetic little human**" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a huge white horse with a golden ring around the center of its body. The scan said that it was a Pokémon called Arceus. It must be really weak; it's a normal type. "**I can read your thoughts. I AM ARCEUS! I CREATED EVERYTHING! I AM GOD!**" Apparently God has anger issues. "**You are coming with me**." Before I could say something witty, I was teleported to a place that looked like the coliseum.

Inside, the Pokemon looked much stronger than normal. There was a Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, and far more. I believed these Pokémon are legendaries. I finally saw Arceus at the end of the rows. "**Silence! We are here today to try Agent X, a spy sent by the CIA."** I instantly knew Lucario went back on his promise. Oh well, time to break out. "**Mr. Xavier, what would you like to say for yourself?"** "How good is your hearing?" "**Why do you ask that?**" "I'm wondering if this flash bang will do more damage than normal." I took out a flash bang and chucked it in the air. After the boom, I ran off through the confusion.

I found the exit. When I ran through, I saw that the coliseum was 1000 feet in the air. No time to wonder how that is possible, I have to get off. I looked back and saw a Yvetel and Deoxys coming at me. I took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I jumped anyway. When I do missions like this, I'm told to commit suicide before giving up answers. Normally I don't get into situations, as bad as this, but jumping off would give me a small chance of survival. And that chance worked for me. As I was about to hit the ground, I stopped. I opened my eyes to see I was floating. Over to the side was a pink cat Pokémon with its eyes glowing. What was it...a Mew! But if it's one of the legendries, why did it save me? I yelled thank you to it, hoping for the best, and ran off. "_You're not getting away that easy.,"_ said a voice, but there was no one around. "Who said that?" I yelled, getting ready to draw my pistol. "_It's me."_ There was pink flash and Mew was right in front of me. "What do you want?" I yelled. "You saved my fall, but you're a legendary. Shouldn't you be against me?" "_I can't just let you die on me." _It floated up to me and looked me in the eyes. For some reason, I was getting sleepy...NO. I have trained for moments like this. Before whatever it was using took full effect, I injected myself with an emergency dose of caffeine. As much as my now-hyper body didn't want to, I still acted like I was falling asleep. "_Good. Now, you're coming with me."_ Right as it got close, I punched it in the gut. Mew fell back, allowing me some time to get my gun out. I shot it a couple times. When I saw the swirls, which are still not possible, I left.

As I was walking off, I started feeling lighter. Everything was also getting bigger. Wait, was that it or... I was getting smaller. Thankfully for me, my clothing shrunk with me. I kept shrinking until I was about one foot tall. I looked around I noticed that my legs were getting smaller and smaller. Somehow, I lost the ability to bend my knees. My skin became a bright pink while everything else was happening. I started to feel another limb growing behind me. I saw a pink tail that was slightly larger than me form. When it was finished my body started changing. It became more of an egg shape. My arms started getting shorter, and, like my knees, lost their ability to bend. Finally, my head changed. It got shorter. My eyes became huge compared to the rest of my face. I don't know why I was so calm during the transformation, but now I know it's finished. I'm now a Mew.

I tried to run to a mirror, but my new body can't run. Mew does move by floating, so I should try that. I envisioned myself floating off the ground, and sure enough, I was. After a little practice, I got used to flying. I still had some questions. If I should have already been able to turn into a Lucario, then how come I turned into a Mew? "**Mew, have you seen the kid yet?**" I knew that voice. It was Arceus!

* * *

**And yet another cliffhanger. Please review and at least give a reason if you hate it. Hate has four letters. there are about 7 billion people to hate. 7-4=3. Portal 3 CONFIRMED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello World! It's X. Flinky was too lazy to switch the character perspective, so i'm doing the intro and closing-whatever. Here is the next chapter. Whoopee.**

* * *

"**Mew, have you seen the kid yet?**" Asked Arceus. He must have mistaken me for the original. I was about to say no when I heard something in my head. _Say "Haven't started yet." That will convince him that you're me. _I figured it was worth a shot. "Haven't started yet." I said. "**Well, you better start looking.**" Arceus walked away. I tried using telepathy to talk to the person who saved me from Arceus. '_Who are you?_' I asked. '_I'm the original Mew.' 'Why did you help?' 'Because than Arceus would take you away. Then who would I play with?' 'Alright, you saved me, then tried to kill me, than saved me again, just so you could play with me?' _I know Mew is as rational as a kid, but this is just dumb. '_There actually is a reason. For someone to get a morph, the Pokémon they battled has to be giving it their all. If they go easy, than it doesn't work. Since every student already has a morph, I couldn't find someone to play with. But since you came in without a morph, you were perfect.' 'Look, I'm sorry, but I have a job to do here.' _Mew didn't say anything else.

I focused on getting back to my human body. When I turned into a Mew, I was focused on how the original was feeling and other things about it. To turn back, I probably had to think about my human self. After a little while, I was back to my normal self.

Thankfully, my clothes came back including my gear. I called HQ. "So Mr. Xavier, have you found anything interesting?" " Yes. The Pokémon detained me after finding out my identity. I escaped. I believe this allows for military action to take place. These creatures are incredibly strong, so send in backup." "Understood. Your current mission is to apprehend anyone you can. I've already sent out men to arrest anyone leaving the school. You need to take out the people that remain here. Do not be detected again. Director Alex, signing off."

So, now I have to take the Pokémon down. If I didn't know better, I would say that it's genocide. Better get down to it.

I looked for where the coliseum was. It didn't take me to long to long to find it; it's floating off the ground. Unfortunately I ran into a certain hyperactive pink cat. '_I knew you would come back' _said Mew. _'Now let's play!'_ This would be easy. I took a needle loaded with a tranquilizer and injected it into Mew. Before it could respond, it blacked out. I looked for the exit while carrying an unconscious Mew. After a while, I found it. There were several soldiers outside. They really did a good job on securing the location. They all pointed their guns at me.

I took out my badge so they would know that I'm on their side. When they saw it, they called me over. When I ran through, I saw the same blue static that I saw coming in. Like last time, it didn't stop me, however, it did affect Mew. When I passed through, I felt mew get much heavier quickly. I was worried it was waking up, but that didn't prove to be a problem. Instead, I looked down at a girl. She had hot pink hair with pink clothing to add to it. I walked back through the static and she turned back into Mew. I figured that the blue static could turn any Pokémon into a human form. I would have to ask the scientists back at the CIA.

I walked past the blockade into the holding bus where we keep prisoners until they are in a real prison. I had to undergo a facial scan, but I was able to enter. There were 17 prisoners in this bus. I put mew into one of the available cells and walked off.

"Mr. Xavier." I turned around to see Director Alex. It was rare enough for me to see him in person, but it's another thing to see him on a mission. "Yes." "I believe you may like to know something. You saw the blue barrier, right?" "Yea" "Well its stopping our men from entering." "Than how come I got through?" "We believe it has something to do with human anatomy. To our best knowledge, only people with something that puts them ahead of other humans is allowed to enter." "Like my overdevelopment or the students ability to morph." "Exactly. Now, since you are our only agent that can enter, you must take out the people who are staying inside." "What if I took out the barrier instead?" "Then, they would be alerted to our presence and fight back." "Understood. But sir, there is a problem." "And what may that be?" "During my visit, I developed the same ability as the students." A worried look went across the director's face, but it went away. "It is of no consequence, as you have, numerous times, shown your allegiance to this country. Your new ability may also help during your current mission, as it will be easier to blend in." "Yes sir."

After resupplying, I entered the school again. Once I was inside, I transformed into a Mew. After some practice, I figured out that my moves were Transform, Hypnosis, Psychic, and Aura Sphere. An interesting move set but useful nonetheless.

"Hey Mew!" I turned around to see a Latias. "I heard you were captured. It's a relief to see you here." I figured now would be a good chance to practice on a legendary. I looked at Latias in the eyes and started using hypnosis. I had no idea if it would work and how but it's worth a shot. "Hey, what...are...you...doin..." That was a good sign that it was working. "Are you ok?" I asked. Latias wasn't out cold but she looked sleepy. "Yes master." Said Latias blankly. I was shocked. I thought hypnosis just put the victim to sleep, not actually control them. Might as well use this though. "Where are the legendries hiding?" I asked. "At the coliseum." "Has Latios been captured?" "Yes master." I could use this. I transformed into a Latios so no one would have any ideas that it was me. "Take me to the coliseum." I ordered. "Yes master." And she flew off. I followed suit. This was going to be easy. As I flew, I saw it. The coliseum was huge. All of the legendries were there. I turned to Latias. "When I say 'arrest', you will walk out of the school and say 'Agent X told me to turn myself in.' let the men arrest you. When you are in a cell, you will no longer be hypnotized. Am I clear?" "Yes Master." "Good. Now, Arrest." Latias instantly turned around to leave.

When Latias left, I transformed into her. After some focus, I became a carbon copy of her. When I entered the building, I saw all of the Pokémon that captured me earlier today. On a side note, it's hard to believe that this all happened in one day. "Ah, Latias. Did you see any sign of the agent?" I looked at the person who asked, and it was a Deoxys. The same one that made me jump off earlier today. "Nope." I said. "Alright then." I looked around and no one was close enough to notice. I looked at Deoxys straight in the eye and used hypnosis. "Latias, what are...you...doing..." "Are you hypnotized?" I asked. "Yes master." I gave her the same command I have Latias. "Now, arrest." Deoxys floated off.

I did this to most everyone. Arceus was the last one left. "Arceus?" I said. "**Drop the act, X. I know it's you.**" "Well, now that's common sense. I assume you know what I want you to do?" "**Yes, and I am not going to be taken down by a hypnosis attack. The only reason you have been able to do it to everyone else is that you're the second oldest Pokémon in existence. You will not be able to defeat me by yourself.**" I turned back into my human self. "I may not be able to take you by my self, but what if I had backup?" I said, smugly. Arceus looked almost scared for a minute, then brushed it away. "**Your only backup can't enter because they are pure humans.**" "What if we found a way to enter, by let's say, taking out the force field?" Now Arceus looked scared. Of course, it was a bluff, but I need to try. "Now, let's assume another thing. This force field can keep things stuck inside, including maybe a nuclear bomb. Now, if I just set off the bomb, then we would both be in trouble, now would we. All agents have a policy, which is suicide before capture. And I think that this is a noble cause." If Arceus was even remotely scared, he's panicked now. He looked around before saying "**Alright, I give. Escort me if you wish.**" I walked with it over to the barrier. Once Arceus walked through, we win. '_It's almost time'_ I thought to myself. Of course knowing Arceus, He would attack at the last minute. And right I was.

* * *

**And there it is. Flinky wants me to confirm the 3rd version of some Valve game, but it's getting old. Here is another cliffhanger, so that's new. Have a good life and stuff. (I am never doing this again)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello World. It's Flinky. Here is the next portion of the story. I really don't know what to put up here.**

**X: You could have me say something**

**Flinky: Nah, too unoriginal. Wait, if I'm supposed to be the author of this story and/or the narrator, who is writing our names before we say something**

**X: Mind. Blown.**

* * *

When I thought Arceus would attack at the last minute, I was right. As it was about to cross, it fired a huge yellow beam. I jumped out of the way just in time at it destroyed the ground. "Oh, it's on." I said. I drew my sword and braced for the fight.

I ran up to it, but before I could get close, a wall of rock formed in my path. I immediately stopped. "**I told you, I AM GOD! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME**!**" **I almost forgot about its anger problems. Almost.

"Agent X, come in." I don't know whether to be grateful or scared that Director Alex called me. "We can see that you are engaged in a battle with what appears to be another student. Please give us information." It's really easy to talk about my feelings while I am in the toughest fight of my life. "I'm fighting a Pokémon who says that he is god. I have not gotten one good hit on him." "Understood. We have a device that can turn him into a human. If we are correct, he can't leave the blue boundary." As he was talking, I rolled out the way if a judgment attack. "Please get the device and use it on the Pokémon." I didn't have the time to say yes or understood. I just ran to the exit.

"**YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT THAT EASY**!" Arceus jumped in front of my path. I primed another flash bang and threw it at him. It worked just as well as the first time. I was able to jump across the barrier into the safety of the outside world. After passing through the security checkpoint, I met with Director Alex.

"We have done research on what causes the transformations. There is not enough time to tell you exactly how it works, but this device will change him into a human." He held out to me a syringe with a small device between the handle and the tube. "Just put it anywhere in his body and the transformation will occur instantly. This is very expensive to produce so you will need to get it right the first time. Are we clear?" "Yes sir." I said. "Good, now, apprehend the final student." "Understood." I loaded the syringe into a dart gun and re-entered the school.

"**I thought that you were going to run away**," said Arceus. "I don't run away." I said casually. I slowly walked up to it. The only thing that was missing was a harmonica note and then it was true western. I drew the dart gun while Arceus prepared a hyper beam. Whoever hit first won. We both said "3...2...1...GO!" Unlike the stereotype, instead of hoping that my attack landed first, I jumped out of the way and then fired. Because of using Hyper Beam, Arceus couldn't move, and couldn't dodge my shot. It looked at the syringe in his body, and then collapsed.

I waited for him to turn into a human, but the time never came. It just kept lying on the ground. I walked up to him and felt his heartbeat, but there was none. Did that mean...I KILLED HIM!

I have taken down armies single-handedly, broken into homes of several world leaders, even spill blood on the floors (to join ISIS undercover) but I have never had or wanted to kill someone. I always knock them out or arrest them. The sheer idea of taking another one's life is brutal to me, even if that one isn't human and would have jumped at the chance to kill me. I dragged Arceus' body through the barrier.

I immediately walked to Director Alex. "I'm sorry X but there was no other way it could be done. I knew you wouldn't kill him if I told you, and then you would be on charge of treason. It had to be done. I looked at Arceus' body. "At least give him a proper burial." Alex looked at the body too, and then said, "I will honor that request. He will be cremated tomorrow." Alex took another glance at me. "Mr. Xavier. You have demonstrated sheer will, determination, and skill to pull off this mission. I hereby promote you to Chief Special Agent." This was slightly surprising. I knew I was going to get a promotion soon, but I skipped the rank of Senior Special Agent and went directly to the final rank someone of my level could achieve.

Normally, I would be thrilled to of moved up but I felt horrible after what I did to Arceus. I'll just have to brush it aside.

Alex handed me my new badge. One of the biggest upsides is that I have access to every room in the facility. "Mr. Xavier, I dismiss you from this mission. You are now free to go back to headquarters."

That was it. I got into a van, which drove me to a helipad. From there, I flew back to HQ. When the ride was over, I was finally able to relax. I walked into my room (although Alex calls it a bunk). Thankfully for me, the CIA acknowledges that I am still a kid and allows me to use some toys. I grabbed my 3DS that I haven't touched since two years ago. I put in Pokémon X. The only reason I got that version compared to Y was because of my name, but that's not important.

When I looked at my team, I saw that there was a Mew that wasn't there before. I checked it's summary and it said "Save us. They are not doing what you think." That was a little creepy. Unlike most paranormal "experts", I'm just going to give up rational logic and assume that that was the Mew I arrested. I decided to go take a look around. With my new rank, I could go anywhere.

I walked down to the prison cells. I saw some students give me sour looks. I kept walking up until I saw the human form of Lucario. He looked at me briefly, and then turned back. "What do you want?" Lucario asked, irritated. "Answers," I said. I took a pistol that is used for escorting prisoners around the building and unlocked Lucario's cell. "If you even think about escaping, I will shoot you. Now, come with me." Lucario obeyed. I led him into the interrogation room.

I made sure no one was around, and then I turned off the cameras. "Alright, I want to know some things about the school." "And why would I help you?" "I want to make the same deal that we made when we first met. I ask a question, you ask a question. Deal?" Lucario hesitated for a little while, then said "Deal." "Alright, I start. How come I didn't turn into a Lucario when I beat you?" "I don't know very much, but I think it has to do with your aura." "My what?" "Aura. It is basically the life force of a living being. When I first saw you, knew you weren't from around here because of your aura. It is far stronger than a legendary Pokémon, let alone a human. I think your aura stopped the transformation since Lucario is a Aura Pokémon." "Alright. I barely understand and barely care. What is your question?" "Have you ever thought that your father's death was not a coincidence?" "What do you mean?" "Your body makes the ideal agent. If you have nothing to look forward for, then get the chance to fight for your country, you would take it." "I saw my dad's body and the injury was a car crash. Now my turn. What was the barrier thing about?" "The barrier blocks people with a standard human anatomy. They have to have some special ability to enter. It also hides our powers. If someone looks in from the outside, they will just see students. The downside if it is that we have to be humans outside of the range. A original is a human with features like the Pokémon, like my blue hair, and a morph goes back to how they looked before entering the school." "All right. What is your question?" "What do you plan on doing to us?" "Honestly, they don't tell me. I can go find out but they would think something is suspicious and get me in trouble. Sorry but I cannot say that." "Fine. I get to ask another question. What will happen to Arceus?" I gulped. This was not going to be easy. "I killed him. It was unintentional though. I was given a needle and told it would turn him into a human. They lied to me." "Alright. I will not hold you accountable. It appears you were following orders blindly." "I know. It took me up until now to realize that." When I said that out loud, I realized something. I need to do something.

"Now, I have an offer. I am taking some vacation time and was wondering if you would like to come with me. I can get you a pardon." "I don't believe it." I took out my phone and called the president. "Hello, X. I haven't heard from you since you took on Putin." I almost forgot about that mission. Whatever. "I would like to request a pardon for a prisoner." "Under what grounds?" "He has not committed any crimes and is just in detainment for interrogation." "Alright. I'll send you the pardon slip." I got an alert on my phone. "Alright. I trust you to fill it out yourself." "Thank you Mr. President." I hung up.

I filled out the slip and showed Lucario. He was shocked that I was serious, but agreed to come with me. I went to Director Alex. "Hello Mr. Xavier. Why did you request to see me?" "I would like to excuse the prisoner 'Lucario'." "Why should I?" I showed him the pardon slip. He got slightly angry but accepted it. "Very well. Lucario is excused." I ran down to get him. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Flinky: And that was the next chapter. Now, I have to go see who is writing my name before my dialoge**

**X: Can I attack him?**

**Flinky****: No. Solve your problems with head, not your fists.**

***4th wall explodes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Flinky: Hello again. Sorry it's been so long with the next chapter. There have been some issues at school. Nevertheless, here it is**

**X: About time**

**Lucario: Yeah, we've been waiting**

**Flinky: Alright, X is allowed to be up here but not Lucario**

**Lucario: Deal with it.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lucario asked me. "Your home." We left the CIA a half hour ago. I have been given permission to drive because of my advanced brain. Lucario was next to me and I was driving to the school.

"Why?" Lucario asked. "I want to find some answers." I looked around, then fire off a portable EMP. It disabled all electronic devices within a 20 foot radius. The car doesn't need a circuit board to run so it was unaffected.

"Alright, we have about 5 minutes to talk. The device I used disabled all of the cameras and bugs in this place so everyone else won't know what we are saying. When we talked yesterday, you brought up a good point. I don't know if my father died the way they say. I want to see what I can learn about the school and the morphs. If I can give one of the psychic morphs their abilities, they can read the minds of the other agents and tell me what really happened. To give them their abilities, I have to see how the barrier works." There was five more seconds until the emp wears off. I signaled for him to be quiet as the systems came back on.

"Now, I was wondering, why did you turn me in?" "It wasn't my choice. Mewtwo read my mind and forced the answers out of me." "That makes sense. Now, you said that you were a born a pokemon, correct?" "I would rather not talk about where I come from." "No, that's not it. If you don't come from around here, then I'm willing to bet you haven't heard of music?" "Are you an idiot? Of course there is music where I'm from." "No, I mean guitars and drums and that stuff." "Guitar?" "Ohh, you are going to like this." I plugged my phone into the car and played AC/DC until we got there.

I still heard Lucario humming "Back in Black" as I got out of the car. There was no one around the school since the day of my mission. We walked up to the entrance and the barrier was still intact. Me and Lucario went in. As we entered, Lucario turned back into his Pokemon form. "It feels sooo good to be back." "Eh, why don't I join." I transformed into a Mew.

"You got a morph as a legendary?" Lucario asked, shocked. "Yea, why?" "It is incredibly rare for someone to be able to transform into one. You have to be incredibly strong." "Oh well. Right now, I want to look into what causes the barrier. Any ideas on where we should start looking?" "Dunno. Wait, can you carry me when you fly?" "Never tried. Maybe I'll start now." Before Lucario could respond, I used psychic to lift him up, and carried him with me.

'_I was going to say "let's go to the coliseum", but if he just learned how to carry passengers, than he probably can't get me there.'_ "Hey, did you say something?" I asked. "No, why?" "I thought I heard you say something about how I can't get you to the coliseum, which I resent." I started flying to the colliseum. _'Ugh, he can read minds now. Better not tell him though. He may find out some things I don't want him to know.' _"Must have been your imagination." He said to me.

So, I can read minds now. This was going to be helpful. No need to use it right now. If I want answers I can use hypnosis.

I got closer to the coliseum and slowed down. I released Lucario and used transform to turn into him. "Do you have to turn into me?" "You're the only one around." "Fair point."

I entered the building. When I walked in, I saw the creature that I hated. "**Hello X. trust you have been well.**" It was Arceus!

"What do you want?" I asked. "Wait, you know Arceus?" Lucario asked. "**Yes he does. And as for what I want, it will help you. I know how the barrier works.**" "What do you want in return?" "**A challenge. You vs. Me. No gimmicks like that serum you tried last time.**" "Yea, about that. How did you survive?" "**I am God. I can do as I like.**" "Whatever."

I transformed back into a human and opened my backpack. I has a feeling I would have to do something like this. I put on all of my gear. It would take to long to list everything I have so I'm just going to skip that part.

I took out the weapon I use before a major battle. A mini gun. Sometimes, subtlety sucks. I started it and waited for the beginning of the fight.

Lucario said "I guess I'll ref. This is a one on one battle. The battle is over when one side is unable to battle. Arceus moves first. Begin!" Arceus, wasting no time, used a judgement attack. This would be fun.

The mini gun made dodging nearly impossible, but I figured it out. I fell down on my stomach. There was no chance of hitting from there. I jumped up immediately and fired like crazy.

Most bullets hit, but it didn't seem to do much. Arceus readied another judgement. I attacked the sphere that was forming before he could launch it. It exploded, but far enough away to not affect me.

When I could see Arceus again, he looked fairly injured. Note to self: use his attacks against him. I tried firing again, but my mini gun is out of ammo. I dropped it and ran away. Next up on my weapons list was an AK-47. I reached back and unstrapped it from the holder I wear.

I noticed that Arceus hasn't attacked me once during my weapon change. I looked back and saw that he wasn't standing there anymore. I heard something behind me, and as I turned, all hell broke loose.

Something blew up and I was launched into the air. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a device. I threw it at the ground. Once it made contact with the ground, it inflated into a air-mattress. While I was falling, I took a couple shots at Arceus. Once I was close enough to the ground, I rotated on my back and fell onto the cushion. It hurt slightly but allowed me to get back into the fight faster than a parachute.

Arceus was having none of it. He immediately fired a judgement, but it looked different from last time. It was a light blue-white beam compared to the yellow it was before.

"**A fact that most should know about Judgement: It can be any type. That last one was flying type.**" "You mean bird type?" "**No, it's flying.**" "I'm pretty sure it's bird." Messing with people is fun. "**IT'S FLYING!**" There goes god with his anger issues.

Getting him riled up like that has an up and a down. The up is that he can't think straight and barely aims. The downside is that if I get hit I'm down for the count. It's even harder because the only real way I can hurt him is by sending his attacks back at him, and, a of now, I can only do it with the start of judgement.

I looked at him, and he was finally using a different attack. He disappeared and I saw him move to several different locations. He ended right behind me and I took my first direct hit of the battle.

Damn, it hurt. I haven't been given any training to deal with pain like this. It doesn't matter. I saw him doing the same thing again. I threw a grenade towards him. If I was right, he could either stop the attack or take the grenade. Helpful for me, he did the latter.

That seemed to stun him, so I took advantage of the opportunity. I set my gun to full auto and sprayed him with bullets. Arceus seemed much more injured than last time.

When he woke up, he noticed that he had numerous bullet holes. I kept firing at him until my AK ran out of ammo. I drew my sword and ran at him.

He used Judgement as I was running at him. I decided to take a chance. I placed my sword vertical so it would split the beam in half.

My prediction was right as it split into two smaller beams, making a Y-shape. I moved forward up until I was right in front of Arceus. When he stopped firing, I went crazy. I left it purely up to reflexes as I unleashed a flurry of slices and stabs. When it was over, I jumped out of the way to see a hyper beam.

It was far too big to dodge, but I had something that may work. I took out a special shield. It was built to absorb attacks like this. I used it to take the attack and charge it up.

It was able to take the entire attack. I got it ready to launch the Hyper Beam back. As it was charging on my end, Arceus was preparing a Judgement, but it looked a lot bigger than before. We both launched our attacked simultaneously, resulting in a cloud of smoke.

I was hurting all over. I looked back at Arceus and saw he was still standing. How was I going to take him down now? Just as I was thinking that, he fell over. That meant..."Arceus is unable to battle, which means X is the victor." I won!

* * *

**And there it is. Hope you like it and all that stuff. Please review and have a pleasant day (unless you are reading this on a Monday)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flinky: Hello World. It is Flinky. Here is the next chapter. I am sorry but it is shorter than the other chapters.**

**X: Ugh. Your longest chapter was the first one.**

**Flinky: Your point is...**

**Lucario: You did it right once, then you never did it again.**

**Flinky: No, I didn't. Arceus, back me up here.**

**Arceus: Lucario has a point.**

**Flinky: You know that I control your lives, right?**

**X: ...**

**Flinky: That's what I thought.**

* * *

I can't believe I won! No gimmicks, just plain fighting. I walked over to Arceus and looked for a heartbeat. It was such a relief to know that I didn't kill him. As I made contact with his body, blinding lights shine out.

My training involves dealing with things such as flash bangs but this was intense. When I could see again, I saw Arceus.

"**Hello X. Welcome to my home. This is the Hall of Origin.**" I looked around, but saw nothing except for bright light and Arceus. "**This location can be reformed into anything I wish.**" The room turned into my bunk at the CIA, but bigger so there is enough room for both of us.

"**Now, I believe you know of how the system works. There is a battle, and if the human beats the original, than the human can turn into the Pokémon at will. However, you did fight an original and have not gotten the morph, am I correct?**"

I nodded.

"**Well, you may wish to know why. You were not close enough to the Pokémon in general when you beat Lucario. Later, when you battled with Mew, you have had much more interaction with them. That is why you were able to turn into Mew.**"

"Alright, that makes sense. But I'm wondering, how does the force field work?"

**"A good question. I will have to explain how the transformations work to do so. For the students, when they defeat the Pokémon, they develop a special kind of cancer. This cancer changes their bodies into Pokémon and back on command. The barrier is what stimulates and disables the cancer, among other things. It also makes it impossible for spectators to view from the outside, seeing regular kids instead of Pokémon. As for the originals, they developed the ability to turn into a human from the students the same way that the students transform into Pokémon: the cancer. It is different though, as the Pokémon can only turn into humans when they are outside the barrier."**

"But _how_ does it work? Is it some Pokémon doing it, or what?"

"**It runs off of a Deoxys crystal. He knew that we could not live in peace unless he did something like this. He sacrificed itself to make everyone else happy and safe. Well, we can see how that turned out." **

"Look, I'm sorry about that. It was a direct order, and do you think that we could just let this slide? People would find out."

**"Fair point."**

"Now, I was wondering. What would happen if I destroyed the field?"

"**Than the Pokémorphs would be able to transform anywhere, but it's very ris-"**

Before he could say anything else, I ran through the door, which led to a 2,000-foot drop. I got my parachute ready and jumped.

**"Wait, what are you doing? You can't destroy it unless you can completely destroy all the electricity in the area," **Arceus yelled. I looked at the EMP I used on the ride here. Irony can be fun.

I used my sunglasses to track the energy flow of the barrier. It all went toward one area. I followed it until it stopped at a purple stone on a pedestal. I took it off, trying to see how I could destroy it without harming Deoxys. I didn't have to do that though, as the barrier completely showed itself, then fizzled away.

I put the stone back and the force field reformed. I set up a position so when I pressed a remote, the stone would be pushed off. I can't let the Pokémon escape...yet. I still need to find information about my dad. Until that point, I was going to assume that the CIA is telling the truth.

I walked away and started thinking about Arceus. Why did Arceus not want me to mess with the stone? Why...wait. Déjà vu. I felt a tingling sensation. I looked down at my legs and they were growing whir fur. Great, this was happening again.

My legs became white and thinner. There was also a golden section at my feet. As the fur moved up my body, it changed more and more. I grew a small tail. It worked up to my hips, which became wider and formed a golden ring-like thing. I couldn't keep standing on two legs, as there was more weight. I got onto my arms, which went through the same process my legs did. My neck became longer. Finally, my head became something like a helmet and grew something out of the back of it. I couldn't see it, but based on the Arceus I have seen, I'm guessing that it was ponytail thing he has. Once my head was finished, my transformation was complete.

When it finishes, I felt a wave of knowledge flood over me. It told me how to use my new form, how to make decisions properly and that I would need to sacrifice my personal life to be the best I can be.

I felt unusually calm about this and willing to make the choice. I took a deep breath and began to cast aside my old memories. Taking down ISIS, solving the JFK assassination, Director Alex, all the things I worked...so...hard...for..."NO! I WILL NOT DO THIS! I HAVE A LIFE! I WILL NOT LET THIS STUPID HORSE BODY TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM _**X**_! THIS IS MY LIFE!"

I didn't realize I was yelling until later. I could feel the Arceus body fighting my mind. I figured I would help my mind out. "I AM AMERICAN!" That has always been something I'm proud of. It's the biggest reason I work for the CIA. I want to protect this country. I looked through my bag, which fell off during my transformation, and used Psychic to pull out my phone. I started blasting AC/DC.

'_Gah, music! Turn it off! If you don't turn it off, you can't be a good Arceus. You must be Arceus.' _And here come voices into head.

"Let me think...no. I like myself. I have saved the U.S. numerous times. I couldn't care less about being a good Arceus."

'_AHHH! NOOO!'_

"Goodbye." With one last mental push I forced the Arceus thing out of my mind. I felt myself turn back into a human. A large white sphere came out of my chest and fizzled out.

**"How did you do that? That should be impossible. I was supposed to get a heir so I don't have to perform my duties but noooo. You had refuse."**

I turned around to see Arceus, and he looked pissed.

"**YOU WILL PAY!"**

He fired a judgment at me and I ran.

**"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!"**

I threw yet another flash bang. It stunned him giving me more of a lead. After five minutes, I was able to find the exit and sprinted out to safety. Then I remembered. I left Lucario back there!

I would have to go for now. There is a good chance that Lucario would want to stay there. Can't blame him anyway. Just as I was thinking that, "You thought you could forget me."

I turned around to see Lucario. "I thought you would want to stay here," I said.

"Thought about it, but your life is much more interesting. I mean, you fight for your country around the world. I was stuck in that one location for two years! I finally get to see something new and exciting."

"Alright, but if you want to tag along with me you will have to undergo some training. And by some, I mean a lot. There is a good chance that I can be your trainer but no guarantees."

"I accept."

"Then when we get back, I'll get you signed up. But, one thing. I'm still going to do some research about my dad. If I find anything, I'm leaving."

"What about the cameras and bugs that will hear you?"

"They're in the car."

"Then can I say the real reason I want to join?"

"Let me guess. You want to help me find out about my dad, because if it wasn't an accident, then I'm going to release all the students and Pokémon."

"Nailed it."

"Alright, just don't talk about it unless I say too. Ok?"

"Ok."

With that, we went to the car and drove back to HQ.

I went to Director Alex.

"So, you say Lucario wishes to join us. Can you give an example of him helping you in any way, shape, or form?"

"Yes. During my break I went to the school. When I went there, Arceus was waiting for me. We battled but just as I was about to go down, he came in and joined the fight. He saved me."

"All right. I will allow him to join. If you wish, you can be his mentor. Do you accept?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I will add him into the roster. Dismissed."

* * *

**Flinky: And, there it is. Side note: Updates will become slightly less frequent. My computer's "L" and period keys are not working. I have to do most of the typing on my phone (but that's how I wrote 85% of this fic anyway). Have a pleasant remainder of time before the sun descends below the horizon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flinky: Hello world! Here is the next chapter**

**X: I swear you are getting worse and worse a this**

**Flinky: Well, things get exciting here**

**Lucario: Yep**

**Arceus: True that**

**Mew: SUGAR!**

**F****linky: It was enough to have X up here, then there is ****Lucario, Arceus fe****l****t the need to come, and now you****. I'm done**

**Mew: SOMEONEGAVEMEAREDBU****L****LANDICANTSTOP!**

**F****linky: I'm moving**

* * *

When Lucario was approved to join, he moved into my bunk. We've already been on a practice mission, which Lucario passed with flying colors. His ability to sense if someone is lying carried over to his human form and became incredibly useful. Meanwhile, I never got the chance to look into what really happened with my dad. It was time to change that.

During my downtime, I signaled for Lucario to come with me. We went into the agent data files, which have everything about every agent here, including myself. Technically, I am allowed to look through it because of my rank, but it may cause suspicion if anyone found out. We had to enter when no one was around.

"Alright, here it is." I said. We looked at the document in front of us. It had nothing new to me, just that my dad passed away in a car crash, but I was looking for something else. I wanted to see if there is anything to rouse my suspicions. I read through at least three times before I found anything.

It gave the license plate number of both cars. I ran it through a database, which has information about all legal cars, and it came up with nothing. That means one of two things: it was a government vehicle or an illegal car. Since they gave a license plate number and the assumed illegal driver was never tried, it was safe to assume the former.

I explained this to Lucario. "I had a feeling that your dad's death wasn't a coincidence."

"Yeah, but it could also be a police car or something completely unrelated. All I know is that it was a government vehicle."

"Alright, but what do you do now?"

"I don't know, but I do have an idea. Most intersections like this have cameras installed. If the CIA is smart, than they would have deleted the footage."

"How does that help then?"

"If there is no video at that date, then we can tell that the government deleted it."

"Good point. So, how can you get the footage?"

"It's kept at the police station. If we can get in, then I can find and copy the data for the day."

"I can't tell what you mean when you say 'get in.' Are you going to hack it or go into the building?"

"Hack, of course."

"Should've seen that coming."

_2 hours later..._

After a half-hour of trying, I finally got into the Station's network. Lucario doesn't care about the hacking part, and just wants to see the end result.

"Alright, here it is." I played the footage of the day my dad died in fast-forward. After all the preparation, it was finally time to see how my dad truly died.

I went through the tape and found...nothing. No car crash, just a regular day. I would be disappointed, but it proved that something happened to the original tape.

"Well, I don't see any way that I can confirm that my dad was killed by the CIA."

"Sorry." Lucario paused for a while. "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I want to see what is going on with the other prisoners."

"Alright. I'll come too."

"You may not want to. Prisoners act hostile if they see someone who they know and is free."

"Fine."

I walked down to the prison and saw that no one was there. I left and went to the monitor room. It has access to all of the security cameras in the building. I saw Joe, the day watch, sleeping. He does that, because it would take an idiot to try to break in a CIA office filled with agents. The night watch, Fritz, bolts when his shift is over at 6:00, so I don't know him that well.

I looked through the monitors until I came across the lab camera. The students were locked inside cubes made of a laser-screen. It resembled the light bridges in Portal.

All of the students looked horrible. Their skin was pale and most had cut marks. I could guess that scientists were studying them. Couldn't the CIA be a little more creative?

I walked back to my bunk. Lucario recently discovered how TV works and has been doing that for a while. I nudged him.

"Hey, I need your help. I'm going to talk with my boss and I want you to stand outside and tell if he is lying."

"Alright." Lucario got up. "Let's go."

"Not yet." I said. "I need to prepare some things first." I gave him an earpiece. I'll contact you when it's time."

"Uhh, alright."

"Thanks."

I went out and got ready. There is a good chance today will be one of the biggest moments in my life. I was going to talk to Alex about my dad, and if things went south, I need to make a backup plan.

_Five hours later_

I reached for my earpiece.

"Lucario, you their?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Yep."

"Ok. I'll wait outside and tell you if anything comes up."

"Alright."

I met with Lucario outside of Alex's office. I went in while Lucario checked to see if and when Alex was lying. This was going to be brutal.

"Director Alex?"

"Yes, Mr. Xavier."

"May I have a word with you...in private."

"Very well." Alex turned off the cameras and faced me. "What is it?"

"I went through the files about my dad, and found that the license plate number of the car that crashed into him doesn't exist."

"It was probably an illegally owned vehicle than."

"He's lying." I heard Lucario say through my earpiece.

"Don't BS me." I said. "What really happened"?

"Oh, I was afraid this day would come." Said Alex. "I am sorry Mr. Xavier, but it was a good run." He reached into his desk and pulled out a handgun, which was aimed at me.

"I consider that a confession." I said. I dove down, making him miss his first shot. As he reloaded, I kicked him in the shins making him fall down. Alex is skilled, but also old and weak.

He took another shot, and missed. I kicked the gun away from us so we could fight fairly. I got up off the ground and kicked him several times in the face. Revenge is very underrated, it felt awesome. I kicked him a few more times before suffocating him to the point where he would pass out.

When he went limp, I set him down and got out two remotes. One removes the crystal back at the school, and the other launches a huge EMP capable of disabling everything within a two-mile radius for 20 minutes.

I set off the crystal first. I also activated the intercom system. "Attention students. Someone has taken down the barrier at the school allowing you to use your morphs, so don't try to escape." I said the last part sarcastically. "Also, we believe this same person will disable your cages, so don't even think about leaving." With that, I activated the EMP. My revenge has begun.

I turned into my Mew form and flew out into the hallway. I noticed Lucario leading everyone away. I waved at him, then went back to look for the slower Pokémon. I teleported them out.

I did a check to make sure no one was forgotten, then spoke to all of them using telepathy. '_Hello everyone. I am X. I am here to bring you all home.'_

A Gyarados said, "Why should we trust you? You were the one that arrested most of us."

'_Because I freed _all_ of you. Now, the safest way to travel is to fly. We are currently in Texas, and your home is in California. If we fly, then civilians will have a hard time seeing us.'_

A Dragonite said, "None of us can fly, teleport, or run that far in one day. How do we deal with it?"

'_Use your human forms to get spots at hotels and such. Also, I sent information to most major news companies about what happened to you. We now have people who think that we are heroes and would be willing to shelter us. Any more questions?'_

No one said anything. '_All right. Heavier Pokémon will look for a Psychic who can carry them, lighter should go on the backs of other flying types.'_

After 15 minutes of confusion, everyone finally had a ride. I looked back at the base and my old home. I was going to miss it, or I would if it weren't on fire, flooded, and overgrown with plants simultaneously. With that final note, we were off.

'_X! I can't believe your back. When we get home, we can play and-' _I used Psychic to shut original Mew's mouth. Side note, it was strange how I was carrying at least two tons of Pokémon and could still shut up Mew.

When I released it, Mew didn't stop. '_And we can have tea parties and sugar and more sugar...' _I sent a message to Mewtwo '_Is she always this annoying?' _

_'You don't know the half of it. One time, we gave her Coffee.' _I shuddered at the thought of Mew on coffee. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**F****linky: And that was the chapter. I am writing in my ****l****ocked up basement so hopefu****l****l****y I won't be bothered again. Fingers crossed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flinky: Hello world. It is Flinky. This chapter is more goofy than normal.**

**Lucario: Were you just too lazy to actually do something with the plot?**

**X: I think so.**

**Arceus: It is Flinky...**

**Mew: SOMEONEGIVEMEANOTHEREXPRESSO!**

**Flinky: And this is why I am writing in my basement.**

**X: Your not going to stop us.**

**Flinky: Allright. I said I would get you for this. You may find something you don't like in this chapter *evil grin***

* * *

We weren't even a quarter of the way their when most of us got bored.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Asked Xernes, who was being carried by Mewtwo.

'_I got an idea. Everyone tells a story about themselves.' _I said. I saw a round of heads nodding. _'I'll start.'_

'_All right. When I was 12, I had my first mission out of the country. I was going to disable nuclear bombs in Russia, which have the potential to destroy entire cities. _

Groudon cut me off "Entire cities? Bitch please. When I battle Kyogre, we can destroy continents."

_'Moving on, when I got there, I met a girl who fell in love with me. Well, it happened to be that she was a spy from Russia. I asked her on a date, so I could bring her to a prison. I found out that she had almost the exact same mission as me, just on the enemy's side. She was trying to arrest me too. There was a fight shortly after I asked. We were almost equally matched skill-wise. I got the upper hand by throwing a pizza in her face. Merica.'_

I looked around to see bored faces. '_Well, that is the closest thing to a funny story I got. Anyone else wanna go?'_

"I'll give it a shot." I saw Suicune speak up. "One of the things that me, Entei, and Raikou are known for is running away from trainers. Well, there was this one guy named Eusine, who was so dedicated to catching me, he completely stalked me. He once dressed up as a male Suicune so I would try to be his mate. Instead, I froze him coming lately for two days. It was quite amusing."

_'You know, you never told me about where you came from. Do you think you can explain?'_

Zapdos said, "Sorry, but we are sworn to secrecy."

"Well, I think he's trustworthy enough, plus, you have to remember that he can use hypnosis and get the answers out by force. I see no fault in telling him now." I looked and saw that Mewtwo said that. He went on.

"All of the originals were born in three different worlds. The first one has people like Red, Lyra, May, Lucas, Nathan and so on. The Pokémon their barely dodge attacks but have higher defenses. Also, all items are allowed in official battles."

"The second one has people like Ash, Misty, Brock, and Max. Battling is a lot more creative there. Tournaments are also bigger, and legendary Pokémon from that world are extremely strong. It's where most of the legendary Pokémon here are from."

"The final world doesn't have any humans. In that realm, there are places called Mystery Dungeons. Those are dungeons with many floors and changes shape every time you go in. You can also find treasure in them."

'_All right, thanks. But I'm wondering, how did all of you get here?' _I asked.

"It was Arceus' choice. He can freely go between all worlds and wanted to start bringing Pokémon into this one. He didn't count the humans here being extremely hostile compared to the other realms."

I laughed nervously.

"He made clones of the Pokémon in the other worlds. There is another Mewtwo who lives in another world."

'_So all of the originals are just clones?'_

"I prefer to not think of it like that, but yes."

No one talked for a while. I checked the map I was carrying. _'All right, it's five more minutes until we reach the first rest stop. It's a small city that is convinced that we should be given medals. Most residents own a gun and said that they would protect us for the night. Everyone needs to use their human forms and will sleep in the hotel. It's 4 per room. Understood?'_

There were murmurs of agreement.

_'All right. We are here.' _

Everyone descended. It felt really good to not have to carry passengers. I switched to my human form, as others did the same. We left in different groups, as 700 kids walking through the streets may cause a little attention.

I led the group. We walked into the hotel. When we went to the receptionist, she asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. The name is Pikachu."

She nodded in understanding. I have already discussed with the manager that the group name is Pikachu.

She gave me 3 room cards, since there were 12 in my group (including myself). After some discussion, my room was Lucario, Mew, Mewtwo, and I. Mewtwo and I have already made a muffler and sleep pills to deal with Mew. We walked up to our room. There wasn't anything too special. There were only two beds, so I slept on the floor and Lucario got the couch.

It was about 8, so I turned on the news, wanting to see if there was anything on us. Sure enough, there was.

"Welcome to 8 o clock news. Today, we are taking a look at the stories of the Pokemorphs."

"It started when a CIA agent, code named X, entered their home. He was the first to see these Pokemorphs. He took the following video"

It showed the video I took of Red and Dawn's battle. Not that interesting, since I was there.

"He later discovered that the students were being treated in horribly. He then decided to break out the creatures he arrested. Now, X is traveling back to their home. He declined to give us any details as to how to avoid the government."

I turned it off. Nothing important. I looked around the room. Lucario was out cold, Mew was bouncing off the walls, and Mewtwo was trying to force sleeping pills down her throat. I reached into my pocket and threw a pill with perfect accuracy into her mouth. She passed out.

It was just Mewtwo and I. I decided to do three things: remind the readers that Mewtwo is a male, break the fourth wall, and try to sleep.

The morning was very uneventful. There weren't any attacks yet. That is quite lucky for me. I mean, I spent this much time thinking about an attack, and there still isn't one. It's almost as if the author can't pick up the hint that I'm trying to leave.

I heard an explosion. '_Finally,_' I thought. When I looked outside, it was just some people setting off fireworks. In the day. I hate people.

After a quick check to make sure everyone was here, we set off again.

The next couple days were uneventful. It was the same thing as the first day WITH NO GOVERNMENT ATTACKS. There was one crazy person who kept trying to throw fake Pokéballs at us, so I knocked him unconscious.

However, during our travels, we made one, huge, terrible mistake: giving Mew a Red bull. Someone thought that it would give her more energy during the day and crash during the night. She was too unstable to carry any passengers, and it didn't wear off for three days. When she crashed was the most silent 52 seconds of my life. Unfortunately, the effect wore off.

After a couple days we crossed from Texas to New Mexico. Then from New Mexico to Arizona. When we entered California, we rested in the Sierra Nevada's.

Since it was out of the way, we were able to rest in our morphs. I still used my human form, since I can fight better like that and I'm just more used to it. The Pokémon just ate off of the plant Pokémon, but I'm not like them. I found a wild pig and killed it. A little gruesome, but I'm used to it. I ate up and fell asleep.

The next day was when we would be arriving in a safe house near the school. I had to bring everyone into a nearby hotel, because the place was likely to be covered with government personnel. My idea was that we have everyone teleport into the coliseum, then activate the barrier and force the remainders out.

I decided I would take a chance and call Arceus. I used my Mew form to speak with him.

'_**Who is there? Ahh, it's you. What do you want?'**_

_'I am leading everyone back.'_

_**'Frankly, I expected this. But why did you call me?'**_

_'I want to know how the school is looking. Are there a large amount of military units?'_

_**'That's an understatement. They can't see the Hall of Origin unless I want them to, but they could probably take me down. There are 30 tanks, 40 helicopters, and at least 700 armed soldiers.'**_

_'Sounds like fun. Are they in the coliseum?'_

_**'No. They haven't found it yet.'**_

_'All right. Tomorrow is going to be fun.'_

With that, I severed the connection. I had to make some combat strategies for the fight. It is going to be EPIC!

* * *

**Flinky: And that is the chapter! I finally got revenge on X and he won't be talking for a while. Now, have an amazing day! (it fees so good to not be interrupted by them)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flinky: Hello world! It's Flinky. Since this is an action-packed chapter, I let everyone up here**

**X: Yep.**

**Lucario: It's a fun chapter**

**Arceus: Kids these days. Almost all of this is about war. I blame those shooter games you think you like.**

**Flinky: In this chapter, I switch around the POV for portions of it, so just bear with me.**

* * *

I woke up to see the sun shining through the cracks in the curtains of my room. Lucario and Mewtwo were still asleep while Mew was still unconscious from the sleeping pills. Today was the day. Time to take back the school.

Once everyone was up, I explained what was going on.

"So, we have to take down a little under 1,000 men and machines bent on taking us down?" Asked a Charizard.

"Yea, that sounds about right." I responded

"Alright, let's do this."

"Ok. I want everyone who can teleport to take everyone who can't to the coliseum. They will need to make several trips. When everyone is inside, I'll put the barrier back up. From then on, we have to push everyone who is not a Pokémon out. We'll be home free after that. Understood?"

There was a collective round of agreement.

"THEN LET'S GO!" I yelled.

Of course, the transport took about an hour.

I transformed into my Mew form. I decided to give one last motivational speech.

"Sons of Arceus, of Mew, my friends, I see the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Pokémon fails, when you forsake your Pokémon and break all bonds of ownership, but this is not the day. An hour of guns and shattered Pokéballs, when the age of Pokémon comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we battle! By all that you hold dear at this good school, I bid you to stand, Pokémon of the world!"

That seemed to do the trick. Arceus bent space (much to Palkia's dismay) so that we could land without injuring ourselves. It was time to begin the battle.

Some of the heavier Pokémon jumped on tanks and military units while the lighter ones started fighting right away, myself included. I fired aura spheres at everything that moved. I looked around and they found out that they were returning fire.

I flew around, avoiding most bullets. One grazed me, but my Pokémon body is more resistant to those types of attacks. I promptly used Psychic to launch the attacker out of the barrier.

I looked around and saw two tanks. I think that a hit from those won't be very easy to deal with. I used Psychic to lift the people out of the hatch and launched them out. I used Transform to turn into a generic soldier and climbed into the tank.

I started shooting several other tanks until they aimed at me, the. I teleported out. I was about to look for more people when someone jumped on me with a gun to my face. As he was about to pull the trigger, an aura sphere knocked him off. I saw Lucario delivered the blow. I waved at him, and then went back into the fight.

**Lucario's POV**

It was time to take my home back. I jumped out of the coliseum with X. He was an interesting person. I really don't get him. Regardless, it was time for battle.

I rapid fired Aura Spheres at the soldiers. When they realized that we were here, they returned fire. There were already numerous explosions.

I formed a Bone Rush and charged at them. Pokémon bones are a lot stronger than human bones apparently. I heard numerous cracks. Most of the Pokémon's job was to knock out the humans and let the Psychic types kick them out.

I looked around and saw someone on X. I blasted him with Aura Sphere. He gave me a 'thanks' and returned to the fight.

**Mew's POV**

I bounced around and looked at the teddy bear, named X, that was telling me what to do. He shoved me out onto the sugar fields covered with fairies. I just had to play with them!

I fired peppermint balls of joy at them. I also noticed several unicorns. X was climbing on one. I didn't want to play with X, so I made the unicorns fly with Psychic.

I saw some caries shooting stuff at me. They needed to just get into the spirit! I shot a non-stop rainbow of joy at all of them.

**X's POV**

I looked at Mew. _'I didn't know she could use Hyper-Beam,'_ I thought.

**Mew's POV**

When I finished my rainbow, I saw that they are not shooting stuff anymore. Or moving. They must be so filled with joy that they can't move!

**X's POV**

When Mew was done with her killing spree,

I looked around for others. I'd say about 3/4 of the tanks and troops were taken down. Just as I thought that, an explosion occurred behind me. I saw a boy yell out "Pikachu, Volt tackle!"

A Pikachu ran up into a tank. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town."

"Whatever, just as long as you're on our side."

A female voice said, "Prepare for trouble, on the front line."

A male said "And make it double, we here just in time."

"Shut up, grab a weapon, and fight!" I yelled. These people are just weird.

"Come on now. If you want to bring out everyone, you can't forget us." I turned around and saw Red and Gold.

"Or us." I'm not going to sound surprised anymore, but a Riolu and Charmander said that.

The fight was getting severe. Ever since the new guys helped out, it's been insanity. We forgot about the helicopters, which happened to be too strong for a flying type to damage. Thankfully, Red had a fix.

"Go, Dragonite!" He yelled. "Dragonite can definitely take them down but it will take some time and he needs cover."

"Alright." I yelled.

I flew up and used Psychic to stop most projectiles. Eventually, the first heli was taken down. After a long struggle, all air support was down. That left a few more tanks and some soldiers, but it was easy going from here on out.

I decided to heal the ones who were injured, and there were countless. Thankfully, there were no casualties. After doing a mediocre job of healing bullet wounds, I swept the area to make sure there was no one else. I was just about finished, when I felt one all-too-familiar presence. Alex.

I turned into my human form. I wanted to face him like a man.

"So, Mr. Xavier. I see that you have been well."

"Damn right." I said.

"So, I believe you are under arrest for treason. Please surrender now or I will take action."

"Come at me."

He pulled out a pistol.

"What's with you and pistols? I mean, it's subtle and all but if you're on a war front than an AK or Uzi would be more helpful."

He fired and I dodged at the last second. My abilities were coming along very well. I can literally dodge a bullet.

I ran at him before he could reload and tackled him to the ground. I wasn't going to let this be painless.

He smacked me. It hurt more than last time. I got up and kicked him. Just as I was about to do it again, he took a knife and stabbed my leg. It hurt like hell.

He got up to, and it became a battle of strength. Every punch I threw, he dodged, and every blow he dealt, I avoided. The fight seemed to be going nowhere.

I landed an uppercut, which knocked him over. He reached for his knife again, and before I could do anything, jabbed me in my side. He took the opportunity and put me in an arm lock with his knife at my throat.

"You know, your dad survived the car wreck. It was up to me to finish him. This knife in my hands, it was the same one that killed your dad. Now, goodbye."

Those were the last words I heard.

**Lucario's POV**

I can't believe it. HE KILLED X! He was the closest thing to a friend I had.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT! HE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND!" I yelled.

**"Peace, Lucario. Peace."**

I can't believe it. Lord Arceus was right behind me!

**"X has done us a major injustice. However, he gave his life to fix his mistake. I believe he should not go down like this."**

Arceus' wheel-thing started glowing. Then, X's body started floating. His wounds had the same glow as Arceus. When it died down, X was standing. Then he opened his eyes.

**X's POV**

I looked around at all of the Pokémon. They gathered at the last foe before we win.

"Everyone. This man imprisoned you, killed my father, and almost killed me. On three, I want all of you to attack him simultaneously."

Everyone began charging his or her strongest attacks.

"1...2...3"

There was a major explosion. When the smoke cleared, Alex was gone.

I put my fist triumphantly in the air.

"WE WON!"

There was a huge cheer from all of the Pokémon. It meant we were all free. Myself included.

* * *

**Flinky: And there it is. The story isn't done just yet, so don't leave or something. Hope you liked it when I made Mew similar to a certain pyromaniac. On that, have an amazing day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flinky: Hello world. I highly doubt that you are reading this separate from the previous chapter, so I'm just going to get down to it. This is more of an epilogue than a chapter, but still needs to be written. This is the last chapter, so enjoy it! **

* * *

The battle was over. We were finally safe. There was some cleaning up to do, but for now everyone wanted some rest.

What was I going to do now? I can't leave this place or I'll be arrested, but at the same time staying here will get dull really fast. I would have to manage.

I walked to Ash.

"Hey, I'm wondering, where did you come from? I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, me and Pikachu were walking through the forest when Palkia and Dialga said we were needed here. They froze time so my friends wouldn't get worried that I am gone."

"Alright. How many badges do you have?"

"8 from every region except for Unova and Kalos."

That made sense. I know Ash almost completely changed his character between Sinnoh and Unova, and he is at his strongest during this point in time.

"Alright, nice talking to you."

I walked away. It was getting awkward, plus I wanted to meet with some of the others that helped in the fight.

"Hey, you two." I called out to the Charmander and Riolu.

The Riolu said "Us?" It sounded male.

"Yea, I was wondering who you are."

The Charmander talked this time. "We are Team Aura. We are a Rescue Team."

"So you go through Mystery Dungeons and that stuff?"

"Yep" they said in unison.

"Interesting. Anyway, I have some stuff to do."

I walked to Red.

"Hello." I said. He looked up at me.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Kanto." He said.

"And you're the champion, right?"

He shook his head and pointed at Gold.

"Gold is the champ?"

He nodded.

"Well ok then..."

It was interesting to see everyone from the different games all gathered in one place. I heard someone yell out "**Everyone, it's time to go."**

Surprise, surprise, it was Arceus. **"Now, I want Mystery Dungeon over there, Games over here, and Anime right there."**

Everyone who wasn't a Pokémorph got into one of three different lines. I looked around.

**"X, I have an offer to make you. I can tell that you will be driven to insanity if you stay in here, yet you can't leave either. If you wish, you may go with one of these groups to another world. The downside is that you cannot come back. It is your choice. You will not get a second chance, so choose wisely."**

I knew I wanted to do it. There wasn't much more I can do here. The hard part was deciding where to go.

I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lucario.

"You are not leaving me behind," He said.

I nodded. I figured he would ask anyway. Now, I had to choose where to go.

Ash said "Hey, X. You can come with me and my friends if you want."

I looked at Ash. "Maybe but this is an important decision for me. I'll think about it."

After careful consideration, I chose to go with...

* * *

**Flinky: And there it was. Now, I'm sorry for ending on a cliffhanger, so I'm going to say this. X chooses all three. I am going to make three different sequels to this where he goes down each different road. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and helped me out.**

**X: Yea, it was fun.**

**Lucario: True**

**Arceus: I did enjoy it**

**Mew: ITWASSOMUCHFUNPEASEREVIEWANDHAVEANICEDAYANDGIVEMEMORESUGARANDACOFFEE!**


End file.
